


Dean Winchester is saved

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Croatoan, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, M/M, Rolling Stones - Paint it Black, ból, chuck - Freeform, dobre do tego, future!cas - Freeform, nienawidzę się za to, poranek taki dobry na feelsy, ćpanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croatoan wyewoluował.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is saved

Przegrywali. Nie było trzeba specjalisty, by to stwierdzić. Każdy zaplanowany atak na Lucyfera kończył się pułapką. Rannymi, a w większości zakażonymi. Jednym słowem – trupami.  
Nie pomagało też to, że wirus ewoluował. Zmienił się. Objawy były ciężkie do wykrycia, a ludzie nie chcieli czekać na to, by ich zarażono. W obozie coraz częściej dochodziło do zabójstw na swoich w obawie, że osoba została zarażona.  
Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani. 

Wszyscy oprócz Castiela. Wydawał się ostatnio ćpać coraz więcej. Gdy przychodził do niego Dean, odsuwał się, nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Jeśli chcesz się w końcu do czegoś przydać, to bierz broń. Musimy oczyścić kolejne miejsce – syknął, poprawiając kurtkę, którą przed chwilą zdjął. Ten patrzył się na niego chwilę bezmyślnie, po czym oblizał spierzchnięte usta i uśmiechnął się tak, że Dean odsunął się o krok.  
\- Tak, Nieustraszony Przywódco – padła odpowiedź, a Cas podniósł się i wziął kurtkę, zaczynając szukać swojej broni. Poruszał się spokojnie, ociężale, jak zwykle po narkotykach.  
„To był mój anioł stróż” pomyślał Dean, chwilę jeszcze stojąc w progu. Zbeształ się za zupełnie niepotrzebną w tej chwili myśl, po czym spojrzał po obozie. Coraz więcej namiotów i domków było burzonych – nikt już tam nie mieszkał. Mieli coraz mniej ludzi, a nie mieli kontaktu z innymi miastami, a tym bardziej krajami.  
Chuck zaczął krzyczeć. Rzucać się, przeklinać świat, ludzi dookoła niego i wszystko to, co się ostatnio działo. Jakie ostatnio? To były już lata… W końcu zaczął płakać, trząść się jakby dostał ataku paniki. Wszyscy się od niego odsuwali, a Dean stał oparty o ścianę, zaciskając mocno szczękę. Josh spojrzał na niego pytająco, a ten skinął głową.  
Dźwięk strzału zatrzymał tyradę na temat niesprawiedliwego świata. Ciało Chucka upadło na ziemię w kałuży krwi. Agresywny, szczery, nie patrzący na to, co się dzieje..? Tak właśnie rozwijał się wirus. 

\- Co znowu, Nieustraszony Przywódco? – Mruknął pytająco Cas. Pokój się nie zmienił. Materiały, koraliki, zaduch. Chyba on jedyny nie przyszedł na stracenie Chucka. Dean podszedł do niego od tyłu i po chwili odwrócił do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta. Castiel westchnął, po czym go odepchnął, odsuwając się na drugi koniec pokoju.  
\- Nie robisz ostatnio nic. Nic. Przydaj się chociaż do tego – syknął Dean, osaczając go pod ścianą i łapiąc za włosy. Przez chwilę widział wrogość w oczach Casa. Ten jednak się uśmiechnął i równie mocno złapał jego blond włosy.  
\- Niewyżyty skurwysyn – szepnął mu do ucha, które zaraz ugryzł. 

Castiel nie robił już dosłownie nic – siedział u siebie, prawie nie jadł, nie pił, ćpał co jeszcze miał. No i był zabawką do pieprzenia Nieustraszonego Przywódcy. Nie organizował już nawet orgii, a po tygodniu część obozu twierdziła już nawet, że nie żyje.  
Był środek nocy, gdy Dean wrócił z samotnego wywiadu. Wszedł do klitki Casa i rozejrzał się. Coś było inaczej. Jak zwykle paliły się świeczki, a powietrze było ciężkie od zapachu seksu i kadzideł, ale… Nie było już koralików: leżały rozsypane po całej podłodze. Materiały, które wcześniej zasłaniały gołe deski ścian były porozrywane.  
\- Castiel? – Dean nie umiał powstrzymać nuty strachu, która zawitała w jego głosie.  
Koraliki potoczyły się, gdy ktoś poruszył się w ciemności.  
\- Byłem kiedyś pieprzonym aniołem – szepnął Cas, odwracając głowę w stronę okna.  
\- Nie zaczynaj znowu. Co się do cholery stało, napadł cię ktoś? – Spytał, rozglądając się. Zaskoczył go histeryczny śmiech.  
\- Oh jak wiele razy, Nieustraszony Przywódco. Pierwszym był Michał. To on miał cię wyciągnąć z piekła, to on miał poprowadzić wszystko tak, by skończyło się wraz z Apokalipsą.  
\- O czym ty…  
\- Ale musiałem się wciąć. Musiałem ratować tę piękną, czystą duszę, która pękała w szwach. Jaki byłem głupi! – Wrzasnął wysoko, jakby miał wybuchnąć śmiechem. – Przez kolejne lata patrzyłem jak ta sama dusza robi się czarna. Jak traci za każdym razem, a ja… ja na to pozwalałem. Czemu, Nieustraszony Przywódco?! Czemu, wiedząc jaki jesteś okropny, już sam tego nie skończyłeś?! Wiele lat temu, albo zaledwie wczoraj?! Nie łatwiej byłoby ci wpakować kulkę w głowę?! Skończyłbyś wszystko, co ja zacząłem! Gdybym miał podjąć decyzję jeszcze raz… nie wyciągnąłbym twojego zawszonego tyłka z piekła.  
Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Ostatnia misja, w której brał udział Cas. To, jak się odsuwał, jak nie chciał mieć z nikim nic wspólnego. Ostre pieprzenie się bez słowa skargi. Ćpanie prawie do utraty przytomności… A teraz to.  
\- Jesteś zarażony – szepnął Dean, powoli sięgając do broni. Dłoń jednak zawisła nad kaburą. – Moglibyśmy to jeszcze…  
\- Nie kłam. Nic nie możesz zrobić! Więc nie udawaj, Nieustraszony Przywódco, że coś cię ruszy! Że tak szkoda ci dawnego aniołka!  
\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? To można było zmienić!  
Castiel śmiał się przez kilka minut, a jego głos wibrował dookoła. Wydawało się, że nawet koraliki na ziemi podskakują, a płomyki świec drżą rozbawione.  
Wraz z odbezpieczeniem pistoletu Castiel się uspokoił. Wyszedł z cienia, a światło ognia przeskoczyło po jego ciele.  
\- Nieustraszony Przywódco – westchnął i rozłożył ręce, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Nie doczekał się jednak strzału. Uśmiechnął się, nie otwierając oczu. – Nie dasz rady, tchórzu. Nie dasz, bo to oznaczałoby, że nie masz już nikogo. Nawet upadłego anioła do pieprzenia.  
W jednej chwili Dean był przy nim, a zimna lufa wbijała mu się pod żebra. Castiel opuścił powoli ramiona i wyprostował się, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy.  
W pewnym momencie Castielem szarpnęło. Przełknął ciężko i zamrugał kilka razy.  
\- Dean – to był głos jego anioła. Prawdziwego Castiela. Tego w brudnym trenczu. Tego, który chronił go przez wszystkie lata.  
Dean zdziwił się, gdy poczuł, jak po jego policzku spływa łza. Zielone oczy szkliły się teraz w nikłym poblasku.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzał w te piękne oczy. Zasłonił je dłonią, a drugą chwycił ciepłą dłoń Winchestera z pistoletem. Zastąpił jego palec na spuście, swoim.  
\- Dean Winchester jest i będzie ocalony – szepnął, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.  
Mimo dłoni na jego oczach, dodatkowo zacisnął powieki, słysząc strzał.

Dean nie wiedział dlaczego wziął wszystkie świeczki i ułożył je dookoła truchła jego anioła. Nie wiedział też dlaczego siedział tam aż do świtu, nie roniąc żadnej łzy, tylko tępo wpatrując się w ciało przed nim. Dopiero z pierwszymi promieniami słońca zorientował się, że Castiel miał na sobie stary, porwany w wielu miejscach trencz.


End file.
